


Deeply Saddened

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written in the aftermath and shock of the recent death of Anton Yelchin. His untimely death at the age of 27 leaves us all saddened. Don’t own them. This is months late, I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeply Saddened

“I hate writing these,” Jim muttered, running a hand over his face.

“Indeed,” Spock responded. “Informing families of their loved ones death cannot be easy.”

“He was so young,” Jim said into the quiet room. They had all gathered here: Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Kirk, McCoy, and Scotty. There was someone missing, and he would never return. No one could look toward the empty space.

“We will have to rearrange the navigators on the shifts to see who is a good fit,” Spock responded.

“Aye,” Scotty responded. “I dinnae know where I’ll find a more able Assistant.”

“Sewenteen, sir,” McCoy muttered sadly. Everyone looked at him. “When I first met him I asked him how old he was. He responded ‘Sewenteen, sir’. I thought Jim couldn’t possibly be serious in trusting a seventeen year old kid…” his voice trailed off. “He was the best.”

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Chekov_

_It is with deep sadness that I inform you of the death of your son, Pavel. He died in the line of duty, saving many of his shipmates from certain death. Even at his young age, his enthusiasm and zest for life touched us deeply. Know that he was a deeply valued member of my crew and he will be sorely missed._

_Captain James Kirk_

_Commander Spock_

_Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott_

_Lieutenant Commander Doctor Leonard McCoy_

_Lieutenant Nyota Uhura_

_Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu_

**Author's Note:**

> And from the rest of us Trekkies who either began the journey with the new movies, or chose, like me, to get back on the Enterprise and go along for the ride. You will be missed, Anton.


End file.
